


Power Rangers Celestial Force (OVERVIEW)

by Land_Sky_Sea_Zero_Infinity



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_Sky_Sea_Zero_Infinity/pseuds/Land_Sky_Sea_Zero_Infinity
Summary: A brief overview of how I would have adapted the 34th entry in the Super Sentai franchise, 2010's "Tensou Sentai Goseiger", into an entry for Power Rangers.
Kudos: 7





	Power Rangers Celestial Force (OVERVIEW)

Over a decade ago, it looked like Power Rangers would be coming to an end. Disney was content to let the franchise quietly die after RPM, instead opting to air a rather shoddily re-edited version of the first season of Mighty Morphin' in place of an adaptation of Shinkenger. When news broke that Saban had bought the rights to the franchise back, the fandom rejoiced. Later in August of that year, at the second ever Power Morphicon, the Shinkenger adaptation, "Power Rangers Samurai" was announced, set to air in February of 2011.

A hop, skip and jump across the Pacific, at the same time this was all happening, the 34th entry of the Super Sentai franchise, "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" (literally: Celestial Armed Squadron Planet Guardi{anran}ger) was airing. At the time, Goseiger was... less than stellarly recieved by the fandom. Out of all Sentai seasons up until this point, it had the worst luck when it came to being overshadowed. Besides what was going on with Power Rangers, Goseiger aired after Shinkenger, a fan-favorite and for many the first season of Sentai they watched, thanks to the announcement of Samurai. Moreover, it aired alongside to very well-liked entries in the Kamen Rider franchise, W and OOO. The cherry on top: it was followed up by 2011's Gokaiger, considered by many to be one of, if not the best, entry in the franchise because of how much respect and admiration it pays to the legacy that came before it. All this factors combined, alongside its own issues, namely the writing and how toy-etic the show ways, even by modern sentai standards, resulted in Goseiger being one of the less popular seasons at the time.

Of course, in an ironic twist, Samurai did not meet up to people's expectations. One thing to note about Samurai is that, due to airing on Nickelodeon, which instituted a rule stating each season could only be around 22 episodes long, including h\Halloween and Christmas themed clip show episodes, the adaptation of Shinkenger was split into two sub-seasons: Samurai in 2011 and Super Samurai in 2012.

Now I don't think I have to say what happened after Super Samurai. 2013. The twentieth anniversary of the franchise. Enter "Power Rangers Megaforce," and 2014's "Power Rangers Super Megaforce" (seriously, why did all the Neo-Saban shows slap 'Super' onto the title as a prefix for the second season? It was just dumb). Logically, since Shinkenger was split across 2 years, logically Goseiger would be the same. Alternatively, since the fandom clearly preferred Gokaiger (which, being a massive anniversary show filled with call-backs, tribute episodes and returning actors perfectly coinciding with Power Rangers' own anniversary), they would skip over the five angels in favorite of the pirates.

Of course, we all know how that worked out..... a new contender for 'Worst Season of Power Rangers Ever'

Going back to Goseiger, after Megaforce failed to wow audiences, combined with other seasons of Power Rangers, Super Sentai or Kamen Rider being labeled as 'worse' by the fandom, people did warm up to it. Nowadays, it is a season that many have either like, have forgotten about, just don't care for. In my experience, the fandom's collective opinion of Goseiger can be summarize with this quote by Linkara in his HOPR review of Ninja Steel: "It's mediocre at worst, average at best."

Me personally, I enjoyed it. Not my all time favorite season, but somewhere in my top 12 Sentai. Sure it had its problems, but there was a lot to like. And hay, compared to Megaforce, Goseiger wasn't infuriatingly disappointing so there's that. 

Of course, that goes into what this is: after much consideration, I've come up with an outline for how I would have done for a Goseiger adaptation. Before we get into all the details, I wanted to say a few things:

First of all, this hypothetical overview more closely follows the plot of Goseiger. I know that may be a red flag for many people, but we've had plenty of Power Rangers seasons that are close to their source material in terms of basic plot. Besides, this is a fanfic. Secondly, any resemblance to other Goseiger re-adaptations on this platform or others is coincidental. Many people have written up how they would have changed Megaforce to be more like Goseiger. Third, we are going to pretend that the '22 episodes per season' thing is not a thing. This is self-explanatory. Fourth, this is not an anniversary season. I see no point in making this an anniversary season when Gokaiger exists.

With that out of the way, I present to you all, Power Rangers Celestial Force!

Summary

Thousands of years ago, Earth was visited by natives of the planet Caetherial. The Caetherians possessed mystical powers that manifested through the forces of Sky, Land and Sea. Unknown to humanity, the encounter with the Caetherians has remained a subtle part of their myths and legends throughout the centuries.

Arc 1- In present day, the Warstar Intergalactic Armada has conquered Caetherial, scattering her people across the universe. Now with Earth in their sights, the Warstar have launched an attack. Unknown to them, two brothers who fled Caetherial have arrived on Earth, and have assembled a team of heroes armed with Caetherian Power Cards and weapons. They are the latest in the long line of Earth's protectors, Power Rangers Celestial Force!

Arc 2- With the defeat of the Warstar Armada, it seems as though peace has returned to Earth. But then, a new threat arrives, the Toxicant Beasts, a tribe of demons that battled the Caetherians who came to Earth ages ago. Now free from their prison, the Toxicants aim to finish what they started long ago, corrupting the Earth through pollutions and toxins. When all seems lost for the rangers, they receive assistance from the Lionic Defender, an ancient Zord transformed by the Earth itself!

Arc 3- Now with the Toxicant Beasts out of the picture, a third organization of evil has risen to fill the power vacuum. The Mechgear Empire, remnants of an ancient civilization intent of 'upgrading' humanity through their advanced technology. As the rangers battle another evil, an old enemy returns yet again…

Final Arc- After everything, the Warstar, the Toxicants and the Mechgear, the final threat the rangers must face reveals themselves!

Characters

Rangers

Apart from the Lionic Defender, each of the Rangers' ancestory can be traced back to the higher nobile house of Caetherial.

· Gabriel 'Parker' . Red Celestial Ranger.

Description: Age 16. Firstborn son of King Raphael and Queen Celena of Caetherial, and heir to the throne. Goes by Gabe. Having escaped the desecration of his world alongside his brother, the two have been on Earth for a few months now, adjusting to their new life. Taught in the art of swordplay from a young age.

Personality: Naturally charming, kind, caring and headstrong. Cares about his teammates and his fiercely protective of Aaron, his younger brother. Hold's immense survivor's guilt about the destruction of his planet.

Arsenal: Celestial Morpher. Deck of Power Cards (Sky), Ethereal Blaster, Dragonic Sword

Zord: Dragon MicroZord – Dragon Celestial Zord

· Aurora 'Rory' Diaz. Pink Celestial Ranger

Description: Age 15. Descendant of House Zephyrus. Nicest member of the team. Works at CluStars. Loves to sing and play the piano. Frequently listens to old albums by Kira Ford.

Personality: Friendly and upbeat. Rarely angered. Somewhat nervous when it comes to singing in public. 

Weapons: Celestial Morpher, Deck of Power Cards (Sky), Ethereal Blaster, Phoenix Laser

Zord: Phoenix MicroZord – Phoenix Celestial Zord

· Vincent 'Vinnie' Hicks. Black Celestial Ranger

Description: Age 16. Descendant of House Jordanes. Step-brother of Yellow Ranger Sierra Willows. Originally from Marineer Bay. The team jock, having been a member of three different athletic teams. He's the team's muscle, and the most willing to go into battle.

Personality: Friendly though a bit hoard headed. Never afraid to speak his mind, often to his detriment. Secretly insecure about his role in the team.

Arsenal: Celestial Morpher, Deck of Power cards (Land), Ethereal Blaster, Snake Axe

Zord: Snake MicroZord – Snake Celestial Zord

· Sierra Willows. Yellow Celestial Ranger

Description: Age 14. Descendant of House Maizely. Step-sister of Black Ranger Vinnie Hicks. Member of the Havenwood High School Cheer Squad. The most empathetic to Gabe and Aaron's situation, having lost her mother at a young age.

Personality: Perfectionist, and tough as nails. Like to always keep moving. Quick to bicker with her brother.

Arsenal: Celestial Morpher, Deck of Power Cards (Land), Ethereal Blaster, Tiger Claw

Zord: Tiger MicroZord – Tiger Celestial Zord

· Kai Kalawai'a. Blue Celestial Ranger

Description: Age 17. Descendant of House Caspian. Oldest of the team and the token sea ranger. Valedictorian and president of the robotics club, he is the brains of the team and their strategist.

Personality: The most serious minded of the team. Rarely changes his expression. Easily excited by Caetherian technology.

Arsenal: Celestial Morpher, Deck of Power Cards (Sea), Ethereal Blaster, Shark Sniper

Zord: Shark MicroZord – Shark Celestial Zord

· Lionic Defender

Description: Age Unknown. Originally the Lionic MicroZord owned by the Caetherian Royal Family, it was brought to Earth and left behind millenia ago. With the revival of the Toxicants, the Earth itself has revived the Zord as the Lionic Defender.

Personality: Like a knight to his master, the Lionic Defender acts with a full sense of duty in protecting the Earth. Holds a sense of loyalty to the brothers after allying with the rangers.

Arsenal: Lionic Morpher, Deck of Power Cards ('Knight,' an artificially created power that combines all three elements), Lion Laser, Mane Cannon MicroZord

Zord: Lionic MicroZord – Lionic Celestial Zord

Allies

· Aaron 'Parker,' (Green Celestial Ranger)

Description: Age 10. Gabe's younger brother and second son of King Raphael and Queen Celena. More well-adjusted to life on Earth, or at least better at faking it than his brother. Helps the Rangers with missions. Ends up becoming the Green Celestial Ranger for the final stretch of the show, using an incomplete deck of Power Cards.

Personality: Cheery, innocent. Adores his older brother. More mature for his age than he looks. 

Arsenal: Celestial Morpher, Deck of Power Cards (Sea), Ethereal Blaster

· Datas

Description: Originally the A.I. on the ship Gabe and Aaron went to Earth in, Kai accidently transferred his consciousness into a computer he was trying to make out of an old arcade cabinet infused with Caetherian power. Capable of growing giant sized, and can combine with the Hyper MicroZord to become the Hyper Battlezord.

Personality: Helpful and informative. The 'Alpha 5' of the season.

· Sam Parker

Description: Early to mid-forties. Owner of CluStars, the arcade and resturaunt the rangers hang out at. Foster father of Gabe and Aaron, unlike his sentai equivalent he knows the Ranger's identities, but usually doesn't get involved due to running a business.

Personality: Mostly friendly. Can be quit sarcastic and hides a sharp tongue underneath. Has no family of his own, but he views the royal brothers as such.

· King Raphael of Caetherial

Description: Mid to late-forties. Father of Gabe and Aaron. Former Red Ethereal Ranger and protector of Caetherial. Fell in battle protecting his sons' escape ship from General Predantis.

Personality: A wise and compassionate king. Flashbacks show him to be a loving husband and father as well.

· Queen Celena of Caetherial

Description: Mid to late-thirties. Mother of Gabe and Aaron. Married into the royal lineage, originally from House Stormworth. Thought to have been lost in the Battle for Caetherial, is revealed partway through the Toxicant Arc that she survived and has been held prisoner by Vrak.

Personality: Mature and motherly. Ruled alongside her husband as his second in command.

· Skye Stormworth

Description: Mid to late-thirties. Twin sister of Queen Celena and the brother's maternal aunt. A survivor of the destruction of Caetherial, she fled her planet holding a weapon capable of destroying planets. Comes to Earth being pursued by remnants of the Warstar Armada intent on wiping out Earth in order to clean the slate of their subordinates' failures. Leaves after the events of her 'episode' in order to travel the universe and find more survivors.

Personality: Shifts between 'fun aunt' and 'cool warrior aunt' depending on the situation. 

· Other characters of the week

Villains

· Warstar Intergalactic Armada – An army of insectoid aliens from various planets. They conquer planets and drain them of their resources. They kick start the series by attacking Caetherial and forcing the evacuation of her people, and now Earth is next on their list.

· Admiral Drekkor – Leader of the Warstar, an Atlas Moth-themed alien, big bad #1. Merciless in destroying planets, Drekkor is rather calm and patient, holding respect for his allies and subordinates.

· General Predantis – Drekkor's #2, a Mantis-themed alien. Recruited by Drekkor years prior, Predantis is an ill-tempered and brash warrior. He constantly argues with Vrak, believing action to be the better means of destroying the rangers and conquering Earth.

· General Vrak – Drekkor's other second in command, a leaf hopper-themed alien. A recent addition to the Warstar armada, Vrak quickly rose through the ranks under Drekkor's command. A schemer and planner by nature.

· The Toxicant Beasts – A tribe of cryptid/invertebrate demons from Earth's past. Thousands of years ago, when the Caetherians came to Earth, the Toxicants attempted to terraform the planet through poison and corruption, only to be sealed inside a box by a powerful Caetherian Warrior. The box was unknowingly unearthed by Predantis.

· Blobbuin – Co-leader of the Toxicants, a blob/globster/worm-themed creature, big bad #2. Longtime partner to Kongador, he shows great respect towards him and their monsters. Between the two of them, he is the more intelligent, usually doing the planning.

· Kongador – Co-leader of the Toxicants, a sasquatch/tarantula-themed creature, Blobbuin's partner. Longtime partner to Blobbuin, the two see each other as brothers more so than general and subordinate. The more brutish of the two, he's more prone to giving into his ego.

· Vrak – Disguised to better blend in among the Toxicants, themed after a chupacabra/centipede. Posing as subservient to Blobbuin and Kongador, Vrak claims this to be his true identity all along.

· Mechgear Empire – Remnants of an advanced civilization that was destroyed by flooding, they view the world as not only obsolete, but regressing in technology. Having taken the time to study the rangers' powers and weaknesses, they through their hat into the ring after the defeat of the Toxicants.

· Emperor Robogear – Leader of the Mechgear, big bad #3. A shrimp-themed cyborg and sole survivor of the destruction of the original Empire, Robogear believes in logic and the superiority of technology over human emotion. An absolute jerk, treats his underlings like garbage.

· METAlice – Robogear's personal attendant and marshal. Built to please her master no matter the cost, she believes that the legacy of the Power Rangers is irrelevant and false propaganda. As time goes on, she begins to wonder if her master is truly loyal to her.

· Cyborg Vrak – Vrak's ammonite-themed Mechgear form. Rebuilt by Robogear and METAlice sometime after his defeat, Vrak has no recollection of his past, only his hatred of the rangers.

· Vrak, the Fallen One/Judah of Caetherial – Gabe and Aaron's uncle, younger brother of King Raphael, true villain and final boss. Envious of his brother, Judah abandoned his former identity and betrayed his planet, signaling the Warstar to conquer Caetherial. With all other villains out of the way, he reveals himself as the root of evil this season. (The name 'Vrak' is reworked within the context of the story to be taken from an infamous traitor in Caetherian history)

· Zombattlers – The disposable grunts of this season. Originally a race of creatures known as Zombats created by the leftovers scraps of worlds conquered by the Warstar, they were transformed via dark magic. All three groups use them, with the original Zombats used to grow the monsters.

Ranger Arsenal

Weapons

· Power Cards – The Rangers' source of power this season. The cards allow them to channel Caetherian power inside of them into the real world. There are many types of cards; Transformation cards (used to Morph), Invoking cards (weapons and zord summoning), Combine Cards (forming Megazords) Dynamic Charge cards (finishing attacks for both weapons and Megazords), and Elemental Cards (cards that channel the rangers' elemental powers in various ways). When Gabe and Aaron arrive on Earth, they bring six Decks of Power Cards, two of each power.

· Celestial Morpher – The transformation device used by the core five rangers and later the Green Ranger. Handheld card scanners that attach to the ranger's belts in morphed-form. NOTE: this is NOT the same prop as the Tensouder. This is an original morpher. The Tensouders have been removed because a) they look too big and impractical, and b) Because of a certain tiki-head who gives power rangers new toys for no real good reason.

· Lionic Morpher – the Lionic Defender's personal transformation device, allowing him to change between Ranger mode and Zord mode. A flip-phone that doubles as a card reader. Unlike the Celestial Morphers, the Lionic Morpher requires imputing a 3-digit number combination printed on the cards.

· Ethereal Blaster – The rangers team side arm. The individual MicroZords can be attached to the front of the blaster via an attachment port. Attack vary depending on which Zord is attached.

· Celestial Crossbow – The combination of each of the ranger's personal weapons. Can perform the Celestial Dynamic finishing attack after the rangers place their Dynamic Charge cards onto their weapons.

o Sky Blade – The combination of the Sky-element rangers' weapons. Can perform the Soaring Dynamic finisher.

§ Dragonic Sword – The Red Celestial Ranger's personal weapon, resembling the tail of the Dragon Zord. Attacks: Dragonic Break, Dragonic Dynamic.

§ Phoenix Laser – The Pink Celestial Ranger's personal weapon, resembling the feathers of the Phoenix Zord. Attacks: Phoenix Flare.

o Land-Sea Blaster – The combination of Black, Yellow and Blue's weapons. Can perform the Surging Rush Dynamic fisher.

§ Snake Axe – The Black Celestial Ranger's personal weapon, with the crushing power of a snake. Attacks: Snake Crush.

§ Tiger Claw – The Yellow Celestial Ranger's personal weapon, shaped like the fangs of the Tiger Zord. Attacks: Tiger Slash.

§ Shark Sniper – The Blue Celestial Ranger's personal weapon, a bowgun with the swiftness of a shark. Attacks: Shark Shot.

· Lion Laser – Lionic Defender's personal weapon. A blaster shaped like a lion's head. Has a sword mode. Can combine with the Lionic Morpher and the Mane Cannon MicroZord to form the Dynamic Lion Laser. Attacks: Lionic Slash, Lion Dynamic Blast.

o Mane Cannon MicroZord – A lion-shaped Headder. Unlike the Zords, this one is non-sentient. Can combine with the Lion Laser to give it Gatling-like abilities

· Celestial Blade – The teams weapons in Shining Mode. A staff with a blade on one end and a dome on the other that holds the Celestial MicroZords. Attacks: "Shining' versions of the ranger's individual and combined attacks, Shining Caetherial Dynamic, Caetherial Lionic Dynamic. NOTE: With the removal of the Tensouder, the combination between is and the Tensword is omitted. Instead, there is a built-in card scanner attached to the guard of the weapon.

Zords

· MicroZords – Miniature robotic heads modeled after the rangers' animal motifs. They are sentient to a degree, but otherwise just serve as another piece of the arsenal.

· Celestial Guard Megazord – The core Megazord of the season, composed of the core five ranger's zords, in turn formed by combining their personal MicroZords with data based on various Earth vehicles. Ports on the Megazord's body allow for combinations with other zords. Armed with the Dragon Sabre, the individual MIcroZords can serve as projectiles. Finisher: Dynamic Strike

o Dragon Celestial Zord: The Red Ranger's personal Zord, a combination of the Dragon MicroZord and an airline. Armed with fire breath and missiles. Forms the upper body, head and sword of the Megazord.

o Phoenix Celestial Zord: The Pink Ranger's personal Zord, a combination of the Phoenix MicroZord and a fighter jet. Armed with energy beams. Forms the left arm of the Megazord.

o Snake Celestial Zord: The Black Ranger's personal Zord, a combination of the Snake MicroZord and a bullet train. Forms most of the lower half of the Megazord.

o Tiger Celestial Zord: The Yellow Ranger's personal Zord, a combination of the Tiger MicroZord and a bulldozer. Forms the lower left leg of the Megazord.

o Shark Celestial Zord: The Blue Ranger's personal Zord, a combination of the Shark MicroZord and a submarine. Armed with torpedoes. Forms the right arm of the Megazord.

· Lion Knight Megazord – Lionic Defender's personal Megazord, composed of his Zord form and the two Lion Celestial Zords. Armed with the Sea Lion Kick and Lion Missiles. Finisher: Lionic Strike

o Lionic Celestial Zord – Lionic Defender's true form, a combination of the Lionic MicroZord and a dump truck. Forms most of the body of the Megazord. Finisher: Lionic Eraser.

o Lion Knight MicroZords – a duo of Zords, comprised of the Sky Lion MicroZord and Sea Lion MicroZords. Can combine with a blimp and cruise line respectively to form the Sky Lion Celestial Zord and Sea Lion Celestial Zord. Forms the left and right legs of the Megazord respectively.

· Celestial Knight Megazord – A combination of the rangers' two Megazords. Finisher: Celestial Lionic Strike.

· Caetherial Ultima Command Ship/ Ultima Command Megazord – The Imperial Space Ship of Caetherial that Gabe and Aaron escaped to Earth in, it is repaired during the final battle against the Toxicants. Can transform into the Ultima Command Megazord, bearing the Celestial MicroZords on its chest. Armed with the twin Ultima Blades. Finisher: Ultima Strike.

· Ultima Celestial Guard Megazord: A combination of the Celestial Guard Megazord and the Ultima Command Megazord. Finisher: Ultima Dynamic Strike.

· Celestial Jet Megazord: An alternate version of the Celestial Guard Megazord. Basically the same except for the omission of the Dragon Celestial Zord, replaced by the Eagle Celestial Zord that belongs to Sky, and four alternate MicroZords; the Crane, Crocodile, Elephant and Narwhal MicroZords (the first replacing the Kabuto Headder, the brown color on the white body is just an eyesore and the last replacing the Dolphin Headder, because Gosei Green was dolphin themed and that was just a continuity headache when the Gosei Green key was released). Armed with the Jet Axe. Only appears twice. Finisher: Celestial Jet Strike.

· Hyper Battlezord – Datas' giant robot form. A combination of Datas and the Hyper Change MicroZord. Has boxing-gloves for fists. Finisher: Dynamic Crash

o Hyper Change MicroZord: A bullet-like MicroZord. Unlike the other MicroZords, this one possesses minimal self-awareness, instead piloted by an AI. Forms the Head of the Battlezord.

· Hyper Celestial Megazord – A combination of the Celestial Guard Megazord, the Hyper Battlezord, and the three MicroZord sets. Has 16 HEADS! Finisher: Hyper Dynamic Strike.

· Sea MicroZords – A trio of aquatic MicroZords; the Manta, Sawshark and Hammerhead MicroZords. Can combine with Celestial Guard Megazord to form the Celestial Sea Guard Megazord. Finisher: Sea Dynamic Strike.

· Land MicroZords – A trio of ground MicroZords; the Beetle, Rhino and Tyranno MicroZords. Can combine with Celestial Guard Megazord to form Celestial Land Guard Megazord. Finisher: Land Dynamic Strike.

· Sky MicroZords – A trio of aerial MicroZords; the Hawk, Crow and Ptera MicroZords. Can combine with the Celestial Guard Megazord to form Celestial Sky Guard Megazord. Finisher: Sky Dynamic Strike.

· Celestial Sky-Land-Sea Guard Megazord – a one-off combination used in the series final battle. A combination of the Celestial Guard Megazord's body, the Land MicroZords, the Sawshark and Hammerhead MicroZords and the Hawk MicroZords.

The only Mecha not include from Goseiger are the Mystic Brothers (which was just stupid) and the Exotic Brothers (explicitly stated to be a one off, so why bother with them.)

Rolecalls

The Raging Storm! Celestial Force Red Ranger!

The Vitalizing Breeze! Celestial Force Pink Ranger!

The Lumbering Stone! Celestial Force Black Ranger!

The Tangling Vine! Celestial Force Yellow Ranger!

The Crashing Wave! Celestial Force Blue Ranger!

(The Cleansing Rain! Celestial Force Green Ranger!)

Defending the Earth with the ferocity of a lion! Lionic Defender!

Protecting life on Earth with the power of the heavens! Power Rangers Celestial Force!

The Celestial Storm! Shining Red Celestial Ranger!

The Celestial Breeze! Shining Pink Celestial Ranger!

The Celestial Stone! Shining Black Celestial Ranger!

The Celestial Vine! Shining Yellow Celestial Ranger!

The Celestial Wave! Shining Blue Celestial Ranger!

Armed with the light of the Heavens, we shine through the darkness! Power Rangers Celestial Force!

Episode Guide

1\. Celestial Encounter (pt1) (Epic 1 pt1)

Gabe and his brother Aaron start school on Earth. Surviving high school is bad enough, try doing so when the Alien armada that destroyed your planet shows up at your next home. (Debut of Red Ranger and most of the arsenal)

2\. Celestial Encounter (pt2) (Epic 1 pt2)

As the Warstar's attack begins to escalate, Aaron explains to the others what happened to Caetherial, and how the Celestial Rangers stood against the invaders. (Debut of the other rangers + Datas)

3\. Growing Pains (Epic 2)  
Vinnie begins to think he should be the ranger's leader, causing problems when Aaron is abducted by a monster. (Debut of the Zords and Megazord)

4\. Harmony and Discord (Epic 4)  
When a musician arrives on to turn Earth into his personal concert hall, Rory has to find her own voice to save the day.

5\. Sick Day (Epic 5)  
Kai begins investigating the sudden change in student's behavior has hordes of Zombattlers begin appearing on mass. (Debut of Sea MicroZords and corresponding Megazord Combination).

6\. Top Speed (Epic 6)

Predantis returns to deal with the rangers personally, forcing Gabe to overcome the guilt he's been carrying about his father's final battle. (Debut of Land MicroZords and corresponding Megazord configuration.)

7\. Girl Power (Epic 9)  
A controlling female Warstar Alien comes to Earth, taking the guys out of commission and forcing bubbly Rory and focused Sierra to work together to save the day. (Debut of Sky MicroZords and Megazord combination.)

8\. A Shocking Turn of Events (Epic 11)  
Aaron asks Sierra and Datas to help cheer up a classmate in need of surgery, just as a monster comes to Havenwood to drain the city's electricity. (Debut of Hyper Change MicroZord and Hyper Battlezord)

9\. Moon Madness (Epic 12)  
When Drekkor plans to drop the moon onto the Earth, the rangers face Predantis yet again. (Debut of Hyper Celestial Megazord) (During this episode, the box containing the Toxicants is unearthed, in order to foreshadow that arc instead of them coming out of left field like in Goseiger)

10\. Washed Up (Epic 14)  
Kai and Sierra must work together to escape a trap created by a new higher-up in the Warstar Armada. (Foreshadow events of Epic on the Movie adapted later on in season)

11\. Breathless (Epic 15)  
Furious with Predantis and Targate's defeats, Drekkor begins his final move to destroy the Earth; ramming his ship into it! (Defeat of Drekkor)

12\. Warrior's Pride (Epic 16)  
With the Warstar seemingly defeated, the rangers begin to return back into their normal lives, just as a familiar foe returns looking to settle the score. (Defeat of Predantis, end Warstar Arc)

13\. A Knight's Mission (pt1) (Epic 17)  
When people begin disappearing even after the defeat of the Warstar, the rangers are greeted by a dangerous new enemy and a potential new ally. (Begin Toxicant Arc, debut of Lionic Defender, associated weaponry, and Lionic Celestial Zord)

14\. A Knight's Mission (pt2) (Epic 18)  
As the Rangers try to learn more about the Lionic Defender, a Toxicant monster tries to manipulate the public against the rangers.

15\. A Knight's Mission (pt3) (Epic 19)  
Vinnie and Rory have to save the Lionic Defender when Vrak comes up with a plan to use him to drain Earth's oceans. (Debut of Lion Knight Megazord).

16\. A Knight's Mission (pt4) (Epic 22)  
An old enemy from the Lionic Defender's past returns, making the ancient knight question if the rangers are truly worthy allies. (Debut of Celestial Knight Megazord. The events that foreshadow the events of Epic 24 are moved to the end of this episode)

17\. Havenwood, We Have a Situation! (Epic on the Movie)  
A space ship containing the boy's Aunt arrives on Earth, while a pair of Warstar commanders follow her in pursuit of a powerful weapon. (Debut of Celestial Jet Megazord)

18\. Race for the Blade (Epic 24 pt1, includes footage of Epics 20, 21 and 23)  
When Vrak discovers the location of an ancient Caetherian weapon left on Earth, it's a race between him and the rangers to find it.

19\. Shining Rangers (Epic 24 pt2)  
As Vrak unleashes the Caetherian Blade's power against Havenwood, the Rangers try to find a way to turn that power against him. (Debut of Shining Mode and associated weapons)

20\. The Homesick Prince (Epic 25)  
Aaron is visited by the spirit of Queen Celena, much to Sierra's suspicions. (Revelation of Queen Celena's fate)

21\. Funny Business (Epic 26)  
After bombing at the school variety show, Kai and the Lionic Defender have to break into comedy to stop a Toxicant who traps people when they laugh.

22\. Black is the New Blue (Epic 27)  
Vinnie struggles with his sense of self-worth when one of Kongador's monsters makes him feel useless to the team.

23\. A Box to the Left (Epic 29)  
Vrak takes control of the Toxicant Box, using it to steal the Ranger's Celestial Shining Mode Powers! ("Defeat' of Vrak, return of Queen Celena, foreshadowing of the Mechgear arc with METAlice observing the Zord battle)

24\. Dream a little Dream of Me (Epic 30)  
Rory has to decide whether or not to compromise herself for her dream, just as a dream-eating monster captures her and the citizens of Havenwood.

25\. Out of the Box (Pt1) (Epic 31)  
Blobbuin and Kongador unleash the true power of the Box upon Havenwood, forcing the rangers to confront them for the final time.

26\. Out of the Box (pt2) (Epic 32)  
The final phase of the Toxicants plan has begun! It's up to the rangers to defeat them once and for all! (Debut of Ultima Guard Megazord) (Defeat of Blobbuin and Kongador, end Toxicant Arc)

27\. Heavy Metal (Epic 33)  
The rangers try to focus on their schoolwork, but they become distracted by the arrival of another threat! (Begin Mechgear arc)

28\. Lion's Pride (Epic 34)  
After the Mechgear Empire tries to convince him to join them, the Lionic Defender goes soul searching.

29\. Running Yourself Ragged (Epic 36)  
Vinnie must up his running game in order to save a friend that's been captured by a monster.

30\. Out of the Zone (Epic 37)  
Sierra has to keep her cool when a monster goes around turning overly emotional people into stone.

31\. Gridlocked Rangers (Epic 38)  
METAlice confronts the Lionic Knight yet again, determined to prove the superiority of machines.

32\. Time Out (pt1) (Epic 39)  
Robogear reveals his newest weapon against the rangers, leading to a horrifying truth and an unexpected escapade in time travel! (Return of Vrak)

33\. Time Out (pt2) (Epic 40)  
As the rangers try to find a way to bring Aaron back to the present, he learns more about the ancient encounter between Earth and Caetherial. (Debut of Green Ranger)

34\. The Dollface (Epic 41, traits of Epic 42)  
As Rory's meets up with a music producer, METAlice begins planning ways to get back into Robogear's good graces.

35\. Rage Against the Machine (pt1) (Epic 43)  
Finally ready for his campaign to end, Robogear sends all his forces against the rangers in one final assault.

36\. Rage Against the Machine (pt2) (Epic 44)  
With the Lionic Defender down for the count, the rangers must use every last drop of power to defeat Robogear, when help comes from the most unlikely of allies. (Defeat of Robogear and METAlice. End Mechgear Arc)

37\. Vrak's Secret (Epic 45)  
As the school year comes to a close, the rangers summer break is overshadowed by a single thought: Who is Vrak and what is true scheme. (Begin Endgame Arc, revelations of Vrak/Judah's identity. Debut of Vrak's Brajira form)

38\. Family Reunion (Epic 46)  
With Vrak's identity revealed, the rangers begin their hardest battle yet against his Dark Beasts, without Lionic Knight once again.

39\. Tools of the Traitor (Epic 47)  
Kai attempts to discover the purpose of the wedge implanted in the Earth, while facing against another of Vrak's Dark Beast's.

40\. Knight verses Prince (Epic 48)  
Gabe is put in between a rock and a hard place when Vrak reveals the Lionic Defender to be the final piece of his plan.

41\. Battle of the Heavens (pt1) (Epic 49)  
With everything set in place, Vrak begins is plan to destroy Earth. At the same time, Skye returns with news of Caetherian survivors.

42\. Battle of the Heavens (pt2) (Epic 50)  
The Princes return to aid their team against Vrak. With everything at stake, the Ranger's final battle begins now! (Series Finale)

So, what did you all think? Do you think that this would have been better than what we actually got for a Goseiger adaptation? Leave your thoughts and criticisms below. Also, if any of you would actually be interested in seeing this written up, let me know. If that does happen, then I'm going to need someone to help me co-write this because it is a lot of work and I cannot do it on my own.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
